


Cuore oscuro

by Ida59



Series: Un cuore Oscuro torna alla vita [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: La storia, molto struggente, di un amore che non può nascere perché, come dice Severus, “Troppe tenebre avvolgono ancora il mio cuore, e non posso permettere che la luce del tuo sorriso le dissolva.”





	Cuore oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Autrice: Ida (Agosto 2003)  
> Beta Reader:Nessuno  
> Tipologia: One-shot  
> Censura: Per tutti  
> Genere: Drammatico, Romantico, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: C’è Severus Piton, ovviamente, ed Alhyssa (mio personaggio originale). Ma si parla anche di altre due donne.  
> Pairing: Difficile a dirsi. Ci sono solo due personaggi e quindi il dubbio non è fra chi è, ma se c’è. Io dico di sì. E voi?  
> Epoca: HP4° anno  
> Avvertimenti: Nessuno
> 
> Nota 1: Questo racconto è nato in uno strano modo. Stavo disperatamente cercando il titolo per la mia colossale FF, torturando chi avevo sottomano in quel momento. Era il giorno di Ferragosto, e c’era solo il mio adorato maritino che, impossibilitato a fuggire, si è rassegnato ed ha cominciato a suggerire i titoli più disparati. Così è saltato fuori “Cuore di tenebra”. Sì, lo so che già l’ha usato Conrad (ma solo perché é nato un centinaio d’anni prima di me), ma ditemi voi come potevo ignorare un titolo così tenebroso e romantico al tempo stesso (che però non si adattava all’altra storia). Aggiungiamo, infine, che prima di andare a dormire ho letto una bellissima e struggente FF sul mio adorato Severus, scritta da una mia amica (Melissa – Anima di Fuoco). La notte porta consiglio, ed il mattino dopo l’idea era là, scolpita nella mia mente: il titolo l’ho rubato a Conrad, lo stile in prima persona l’ho rubato a Melissa (e magari anche un paragrafetto, quello sui ricordi di scuola, ha trovato il suo spunto in un paio di FF di Melissa!) ma tutto il resto ce l’ho messo io! Poi, però, l’adorabile Melissa mi ha suggerito un titolo alternativo, che non dava problemi con i diritti d’autore, ed ecco qui “Cuore Oscuro”.  
> Nota 2: La strana presentazione grafica, con le colonne affiancate, è un’idea di mio marito. Quindi, se non vi piace prendetevela con lui. Per il resto, liberi di scegliere il vostro personale modo di lettura: prima tutta una colonna e poi l’altra, oppure un paragrafo per ogni colonna. Liberi di cominciare con la colonna di destra o quella di sinistra (se v’interessa, io ho scritto per prima quella di Alhyssa, e solo il giorno dopo mi è venuto in mente di aggiungere quella di Severus, che però è subito diventata la mia preferita). Io, però, vi consiglierei di cominciare da quella di Alhyssa.
> 
> Questa storia fa parte della Raccolta “Un cuore oscuro torna alla vita” composta da:  
> Cuore Oscuro  
> Only for your eyes  
> Ritorno alla vita.

Alhyssa  
   
Certo che dopo oltre due ore, chiusa in questa stretta e bassa nicchia con Piton, c’è da diventare letteralmente pazza. Un vero incubo, non ne posso proprio più.  
Pensare che deve passare almeno altrettanto tempo prima che la notte scenda ed il sonno conquisti il campo, togliendo finalmente di mezzo ogni sgradito ospite in questo posto maledetto. In queste due ore Severus non mi ha detto una sola parola e se n’è rimasto scomodamente rannicchiato nel suo angolo.  
\- Vuoi finalmente stare zitta e ferma Alhyssa?  
Ecco le sole parole che mi ha maleducatamente sputato addosso fino ad ora.  
Che uomo strano! E’ da tanto che lo conosco: era il mio Professore di Pozioni a Hogwarts, eppure non so nulla, veramente, di lui. Anche se è da oltre un anno che lavoriamo insieme, a spiare Voldemort ed i suoi Mangiamorte. Quando Moody me l’ha proposto, gli ho quasi riso in faccia: Severus Piton che spia Voldemort?! Mi era molto più facile immaginare che spiasse Silente per conto di Voldemort. Invece, ho scoperto che era proprio così: Piton era passato dalla nostra parte tanti anni fa ed era ormai uno dei vecchi membri dell’Ordine della Fenice. Ero io la novellina, nell’Ordine da pochi mesi ed Auror da quasi quattro. Però ero una dei migliori, nonostante fossi così giovane. Quando mi ci metto, riesco sempre ad ottenere quello che voglio, ed io _volevo_ essere la migliore: perché lui lavora solo con i migliori, ammesso mai che si rassegni ad avere un compagno nelle sue missioni.  
Di solito lavora sempre da solo.  
Ma in quest’ultimo anno, quando ha dovuto scegliere, ha lavorato solo con me. Ed io ne sono molto orgogliosa! E’ da quando gli ho salvato la vita, quella notte…  
  
Ormai avevamo raggiunto il nostro scopo e stavamo tornando, quando quel Mangiamorte si è improvvisamente materializzato davanti a noi. Come il solito, la sua reazione è stata immediata: nessuno può sperare di trovarlo impreparato, nessuno!  
Stava per schiantarlo, ma ha avuto un’esitazione quando nel cappuccio si sono intravisti dei lunghi capelli rossi. Anche la Mangiamorte sembrava stupita di vederlo. Poi gli ha urlato:  
\- Beryll… l’hai uccisa maledetto! E’ stata solo colpa tua: lei ti amava!  
E’ stato come se quelle parole l’avessero improvvisamente congelato: non respirava neppure più. Il suo sguardo era completamente assente. La sua anima non era più là, chissà dov’era finita.  
Lei gli ha scagliato una maledizione mortale e lui non ha neppure cercato di difendersi. Sarebbe morto se non fosse stato per me.  
L’ho spinto a terra ed ho scagliato la mia maledizione: non mi ha neppure detto grazie.  
Si è rialzato ed è andato da lei: le ha sollevato il cappuccio e l’ha guardata a lungo, in silenzio.  
Mi faceva impressione, così nero ed immobile, illuminato dalla luna, con la Mangiamorte morta tra le braccia. Poi le ha chiuso delicatamente gli occhi e mi ha sibilato, con la sua solita durezza:  
\- Andiamo, siamo in ritardo.  
E’ sicuramente un uomo di poche parole. Imperscrutabile. Impossibile capire quali pensieri albergano nella sua mente. Quella notte non ho avuto il coraggio di fare domande. Ora è passato quasi un anno, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli niente.  
   
  
Da quella notte lui lavora solo con me. Lo so che mi apprezza e mi rispetta, anche se non me lo dice mai.  
Da lui ho sempre e solo ricevuto sgridate, ed insulti, a volte. Parole sgarbate che mi hanno ferito, od occhiate tremende, quando non c’era il tempo per le parole!  
E’ sempre stato così, da quando me lo ricordo. Ma ormai mi sono abituata… e rassegnata.  
Non sono sicura, e non so neppure bene il perché, ma credo che lui cerchi in ogni modo di farsi odiare: da tutti, e da me in particolare.  
Ha cominciato quando era il mio Professore di Pozioni. E’ arrivato a Hogwarts quattordici anni fa, quando frequentavo il terzo anno.  
Dava uno sguardo veloce alla mia pozione e sapeva sempre cosa avevo sbagliato.  
\- Sei distratta Signorina Keyleen, sempre troppo distratta. Non combinerai mai niente di buono in questo modo.  
E mi girava le spalle con quel suo malefico sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra.  
Lo odiavo, odiavo quel sorrisetto con tutte le mie forze. Ed odiavo lui e quelle sue stramaledette lezioni in quel sotterraneo orrendo.  
Ma mi serviva un ottimo G.U.F.O in Pozioni se volevo diventare un Auror.  
E io lo volevo, con tutte le mie forze.  
Così mi sono messa d’impegno, ho studiato come una pazza, ce l’ho messa proprio tutta.  
Ed alla fine sono diventata la migliore!  
Complimenti da lui? Figuriamoci!  
Il massimo che potevo aspettarmi era che passasse di fianco alla mia pozione, la guardasse e passasse oltre, senza commenti sprezzanti e senza la sua solita espressione schifata.  
Non ci ho messo molto a capire che, quanto più breve era lo sguardo che dedicava alla mia pozione, quanto migliore sarebbe stato il voto.  
Ho saputo subito che la mia pozione era assolutamente perfetta, all’esame di M.A.G.O.: è passato oltre il mio calderone senza neppure soffermarsi un breve istante!  
   
Dieci anni, sono ormai passati dieci anni da quel giorno, e solo da pochi mesi ho capito quanto mi stima per la mia bravura in Pozioni!  
E’ stata quella volta che ha avuto bisogno dell’antidoto.  
Lupin gli aveva detto di non andare da solo, ma io non conosco un uomo più testardo di Severus Piton!  
E’ già stato un miracolo che sia riuscito ad arrivare vivo fino al nostro avamposto: era il mio turno di guardia ed ho capito subito che era lui, e cos’era successo.  
Il veleno stava facendo effetto ormai da troppo tempo: era allo stremo delle forze e soffriva moltissimo.  
\- Devi preparare immediatamente l’antidoto! – mi ha ordinato in malo modo.  
Gli ho sgranato gli occhi in faccia:  
\- Tu sei pazzo: è uno degli antidoti più difficili da preparare. Andrò a cercarlo.  
\- Non c’è tempo, devi prepararlo tu! – mi ha sibilato addosso.  
\- Ma non sono capace, a scuola avevi detto…  
\- Se c’è una persona capace di preparare questo antidoto, sei tu Alhyssa, solo tu.  
Ma dal modo in cui l’ha detto, sembrava più un insulto che un complimento!  
\- Non mi ricordo… - mormorai spaventata, guardando il suo viso pallido che si contorceva dal dolore.  
\- Ti darò io tutte le istruzioni. Ma sii veloce: non mi rimangono più di due ore.  
Annuii. Sapevo di non avere alternative: la sua vita dipendeva da me.  
E lui è la persona cui più tengo al mondo.  
Parlava a fatica, tra una fitta di dolore e l’altra.  
Non c’era la lavagna: ha scritto la lista degli ingredienti e le relative istruzioni direttamente nella mia memoria, mentre mi guardava fisso negli occhi.  
Ora so che potrei preparare quell’antidoto per il resto della mia vita, senza avere la più piccola esitazione.  
Ma quel giorno… è stato terribile!  
Era pieno inverno, ma ero sudata fradicia per la tensione. Io preparavo l’antidoto e lui mi scrutava con attenzione, semi disteso su quel giaciglio malconcio, continuamente scosso dagli spasimi di dolore.  
\- Ho finito. – sussurrai quasi un’ora dopo.  
\- Dammelo! – mi ordinò.  
\- Guarda almeno l’aspetto della pozione… prima. - mormorai spaventata.  
\- Non ce n’è bisogno, sei sempre stata bravissima in Pozioni, da quando hai deciso che volevi quel G.U.F.O.!  
Ecco: quello è stato il suo primo, ed unico complimento!  
Ah… l’antidoto ha funzionato, naturalmente!  
Era la seconda volta che gli salvavo la vita, ed ancora ho avuto l’impressione che avrebbe preferito morire.  
   
Ed ora siamo qui, stretti in questo spazio angusto da un sacco di tempo.  
Mi fa male dappertutto a stare così rannicchiata: ci deve pur essere una posizione più comoda. Ma certo che c’è! Se ci mettessimo nel senso del lato più lungo, distesi ed abbracciati, almeno potremmo allungare le gambe! Ora glielo dico, sottovoce, sottovoce.  
\- Distendiamoci ed abbracciami: è troppo scomodo così, non ce la faccio più!  
\- Zitta!    
La sua voce è solo un sibilo tagliente.  
Ma si sposta un po’ più in là e si rannicchia ulteriormente.  
Lui è alto un pezzo più di me, deve stare ancora più scomodo di quanto sto io.  
Magra consolazione, però!  
Per fortuna, almeno, c’è un po’ di luce e non fa caldo. Cambio posizione anch’io ed ora lui è proprio di fronte a me. Non è male come uomo: alto e vigoroso. Ma non è bello, con quel viso sempre corrucciato, i lineamenti duri, che sembrano quasi scolpiti nel marmo. Eppure, a volte, mi fa quasi tenerezza.  
Vorrei potergli essere amica, ma non lo permette a nessuno. Eppure avrebbe proprio bisogno di amici e di amore. Invece, sembra esserci solo l’odio nella sua vita. E’ impossibile parlare con lui, stargli vicino.  
Quelle sue labbra sottili, sempre contratte, perennemente silenziose. Non l’ho mai visto sorridere, salvo quel suo sorrisetto beffardo: quanto lo odio!  
Ma i suoi occhi, quelli sì che sono belli: fiamme nere che brillano nelle tenebre. E loro sanno dire tante cose, se sai ascoltarli. Ho imparato da un pezzo il loro muto linguaggio. Anche loro mi sgridano, quando non c’è posto per le parole, questa è la loro occupazione principale: a lui non va mai bene niente!  
Ma a volte, raramente, quelle fiamme nere mi dicono anche altre cose: che lui mi ammira e mi stima, che ci tiene a me, che si preoccupa per me…  
   
  
La posizione continua ad essere scomodissima. Sbuffo e sto per parlare: mi precede e mi fulmina con le sue fiamme nere. Non m’importa, parlo lo stesso:  
\- Avanti, distendiamoci ed abbracciami che stiamo più comodi: non essere stupido, anche tu non ce la fai più!  
Questa volta, forse, ho passato il limite. Ora le sue fiamme nere mi bruceranno.  
Sospira, si sposta, si distende, allunga un braccio e mi stringe a sé.  
Un colpo al cuore: sono fra le sue braccia!  
Come quella volta che è venuto appositamente a tirarmi fuori dai guai: quante non me ne ha dette, dopo, ma ha rischiato la sua vita per me. Mi ha portata via in braccio ed io ero messa proprio male.  
Mi ha tenuta a lungo fra le sue braccia, tranquillizzandomi ed aspettando il momento giusto per la fuga.  
Non me la ricordavo più, quella sensazione di protezione, così forte… di sicurezza!  
Il suo cuore batte calmo e lento.  
Il mio no! Ma non posso essermi innamorata, di lui: sarebbe assurdo!  
No, no, che cosa ridicola: chi mai s’innamorerebbe di Severus Piton? Io? Di quest’uomo odioso ed antipatico, quest’orso incivile? No, sarebbe un amore impossibile, ed io non sono una da amori impossibili.  
Lui non ama, non sa amare, non ha mai amato nessuno.  
Beryll! Era questo il nome che ha pronunciato quella Mangiamorte: aveva affermato che Beryll lo amava. Ma lui l’ha uccisa, quindi non l’amava, ovvio! Però, c’è rimasto secco a quelle parole, al punto che stava quasi per farsi ammazzare.  
E questo, proprio, non è da lui. No, non è un comportamento consono all’uomo di ghiaccio che io conosco.  
Allora, forse, un tempo ha saputo amare.  
Quanto vorrei chiedergli chi è Beryll: no, non ne ho il coraggio, neppure stavolta.  
  

*     *     *

   
La nostra missione è finita, con pieno successo, ovviamente.  
E’ sempre così con lui.  
Come il solito cammina veloce ed io faccio sempre fatica a stargli dietro. Ma, se mi lamento, ottengo solo uno sbuffo rabbioso! E non rallenta per nulla. Quindi, ho imparato a non lamentarmi più.  
Ormai siamo vicini al posto in cui abbiamo nascosto le scope. Un volo rapido nella notte e siamo nei sobborghi di Londra, dove c’è una delle nostre basi.  
\- Vai a dormire ora. Ci penso io a trasmettere il messaggio.  
Il suo solito tono freddo e tagliente, per scoraggiare chiunque a far conversazione con lui.  
Ma io non ho sonno. Non ho voglia di distendermi vestita sul divano, come sempre, mentre lui si sistema, scomodamente, su quella vecchia poltrona ammuffita.  
\- Vuoi un tè?  
Oddio, chissà come mi è saltata fuori questa domanda? Mi viene da ridere. Chissà se qualcun altro, prima di me, ha mai osato offrirgli un tè?  
\- Vai a dormire, ho detto. Domattina ho lezione a Hogwarts e ti sveglierò prestissimo.   
Non mi ha neppure degnato di uno sguardo ed è andato ad inviare il messaggio.  
Ma questa notte mi sento strana: il mio cuore sta ancora battendo troppo forte! Così preparo il tè. Voglio proprio vedere…  
Sta ritornando.  
\- Vuoi un tè?  
Ora il malefico sorrisetto beffardo è sul mio viso.  
Silenzio.  
Lampi e fulmini da quei tuoi occhi neri: se solo potessi mi ridurresti in cenere, per il mio ardire, vero Severus?  
Gli porgo gentilmente una tazza di tè, mentre sostengo il suo sguardo con decisione.  
\- Grazie.  
Prende la tazza, sedendosi sul divano.  
Grazie?! Caspita, non credevo che le tue corde vocali fossero in grado di produrre questo suono. Certo che se gli permettessi di leggermi nel pensiero sarei morta!  
Mi siedo di fianco a lui e beviamo in silenzio il nostro tè.  
\- Chi era… Beryll?  
No, non posso essere stata io a sussurrare piano quella domanda. Le sue mani tremano e quasi la tazza gli cade a terra. Non avrei dovuto chiederglielo. Mi dispiace.  
Ora si è ripreso, meno male. Adesso arriverà la mia solita ramanzina, mi sa che questa volta sarà anche peggio delle precedenti.  
Invece non parla e rimane a guardare il tappeto sgualcito. Gli tolgo la tazza dalle mani e l’appoggio a terra, di fianco alla mia. Sono terribilmente in imbarazzo e non so più che cosa fare. Non riesco a sopportare questo silenzio carico di dolorosa tensione.  
\- Severus?  
Ho sussurrato il suo nome così piano, che non sono sicura che mi abbia sentito.  
Ora sta alzando la testa, e mi guarda.  
Ma le sue fiamme nere sono vuote, la sua anima è di nuovo andata da qualche altra parte, come quella notte.  
\- Ti prego dì qualcosa… - lo imploro, scuotendolo per le spalle. – Mandami al diavolo, insultami. Quello che vuoi, ma torna in te, ti supplico.   
Mi rendo conto che sto quasi piagnucolando. Ma non riesco a sopportare quel suo sguardo vuoto. Ora ha chiuso gli occhi e sospira. Perché non me ne sono andata a dormire come mi aveva ordinato?  
\- Beryll era la donna che amavo.  
Se mi avesse pugnalato alla schiena, sarebbe stato meglio. Occhi di ghiaccio, voce gelida. Forse ho capito male. Lei lo amava, lui l’amava: perché l’ha uccisa allora?  
Questa domanda, però, non gliela faccio.  
Ha chiuso di nuovo gli occhi. Si sta mordendo le labbra. No, no: fai che non succeda. Cosa faccio se piange?  
Ha ricacciato indietro le lacrime ed ha fatto un gran sospiro. Ora deglutisce, a fatica. Riapre di nuovo gli occhi: fiamme nere che bruciano di dolore. Per colpa mia. E non riesco neppure a chiedergli scusa. Vorrei fuggire via.  
\- Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno. Non ho mai più pronunciato il suo nome da quella notte: quasi quindici anni fa.  
E ora cosa faccio? Ero io quella che voleva essergli amica… e adesso che siamo al dunque? Non riesco a trovare nulla da dire, vorrei solo abbracciarlo stretto. Ora lo faccio. Ma lui mi ferma.  
\- No. Ora mi starai ad ascoltare. Fino in fondo. Così capirai.  
Ma come fa a dirmi queste parole, con quel tono così piatto, mentre le fiamme dei suoi occhi bruciano in quel modo?  
\- Beryll aveva un anno meno di me ed era una Serpeverde purosangue. I suoi genitori erano Mangiamorte, tutti erano Mangiamorte nella sua famiglia. Tu hai ucciso sua sorella Tracy. Eravamo giovani e innamorati, avevo perso la testa per lei, al punto da diventare anch’io un Mangiamorte. Per amore suo.  
\- Ho fatto cose orribili, per circa due anni, insieme con lei. Cose che hanno quasi distrutto il nostro amore. Non potevo continuare a fare ciò che Voldemort voleva da noi, ne avevo ormai orrore. Ma non potevo lasciarla, non ci riuscivo. Non potevo vivere senza di lei.  
\- Finalmente, dopo mesi di tentativi, di discussioni e di litigi, l’ho convinta a lasciare Voldemort. I suoi genitori erano stati uccisi pochi giorni prima dagli Auror: non voleva abbandonare sua sorella senza provare prima a convincerla. Così le disse cosa aveva intenzione di fare.  
Ma non fece mai il mio nome.  
\- Il marito di Tracy sentì tutto e la denunciò a Voldemort. Lui sospettò subito anche di me, ma non aveva alcuna prova. La sorte di chi tradisce Voldemort è terribile: lui volle che io fossi presente e partecipassi attivamente alla “cerimonia” per provargli la mia fedeltà.  
\- Non avevo nessuna, minima possibilità di salvare Beryll. Autodenunciarmi era assolutamente inutile: saremmo solo morti insieme tra mille torture. Ma se fossi stato tra i suoi torturatori avrei potuto fare l’unica cosa che mi era ancora possibile fare per lei: ucciderla senza farla soffrire.  
Ora gli occhi di Severus sono gonfi di lacrime e la sua voce è diventata un sussurro disperato.  
\- Ho dato l’avvio alla cerimonia. Tutti sapevano che era la mia donna, così nessuno si è stupito quando l’ho baciata. Le ho passato una capsula nella bocca. C’era un terrore enorme nei suoi begli occhi. Ma ha capito e ha subito rotto la capsula con i denti. Un veleno istantaneo, indolore. Non so se ha fatto in tempo a sentire che le ho detto che… l’amavo. Poi ho sollevato il mio pugnale… e gliel’ho conficcato a fondo nel cuore.  
Ora è in silenzio, e mi guarda con quei suoi meravigliosi occhi, pieni di sconfinato dolore. Sta piangendo. Ed io con lui.  
\- Pensavo che Voldemort avrebbe messo me al posto della vittima, in quell’orrenda cerimonia di tortura. Volevo soffrire. Era solo colpa mia se Beryll era morta, volevo soffrire e morire. Invece ha interrotto la cerimonia e mi ha tolto il pugnale di mano. Non ho mai saputo se ha capito quello che ho fatto e perché. Ma ha creduto alla mia fedeltà.  
\- Pochi giorni dopo ho lasciato Voldemort per andare da Silente ed ho cominciato la mia carriera di spia, dopo aver raggiunto l’apice di quella da assassino.  
Ora non piange più e si sta rabbiosamente asciugando le lacrime. Il suo tono di voce è nuovamente duro, pieno di disprezzo per se stesso, così come duro è il suo viso e freddi sono i suoi occhi.  
Ed io ho capito, ho veramente capito tutto.  
Così posso finalmente ammettere con me stessa che lo amo. Solo che lui non accetterà mai il mio amore. Ho capito anche questo.  
\- Ecco chi sono Alhyssa, ora lo sai. E da domani non lavoreremo mai più insieme. Non voglio vederti mai più Alhyssa. E credo che tu sappia perfettamente il perché.  
Annuisco e abbasso gli occhi. Io sto ancora piangendo, ma lui no. Non so se potrò mai vedere il suo sorriso, ammesso che sappia ancora sorridere.  
Però ora so che Severus è ancora capace di amare… e che mi ama, oltre ogni limite.  
   
Non credevo proprio che sarei mai riuscita a dormire, quella notte.  
Ma lui era immobile sulla poltrona, con gli occhi chiusi, anche se non dormiva.  
Poi se n’è andato piano nella notte, ed è uscito in silenzio dalla mia vita.  
Ho dormito fino a tardi, il mattino dopo. Mi ha svegliata Lupin: era venuto a cercarci ed era molto preoccupato.  
Quando ha visto che Severus mi aveva lasciata sola si è arrabbiato moltissimo e borbottava far sé parole incomprensibili scrollando lentamente la testa.  
   
  

FINE (?)

| Severus  
   
Due ore, sono passate solo due misere ore. Come ho potuto essere tanto idiota da scegliere un nascondiglio così dannatamente scomodo! Alhyssa non ne vuol sapere di stare ferma e continua ad agitarsi: vorrebbe anche fare conversazione. Invece dovremo rimanere qui, fermi e zitti, almeno per altre due ore.  
\- Vuoi finalmente stare zitta e ferma Alhyssa?  
Mi chiedo come fa a sopportarmi, con tutta la mia freddezza, la mia scortesia ed il disprezzo che le dimostro sempre. Ma non posso fare altrimenti, e così finisco addirittura per trattarla peggio di chiunque altro. So benissimo il perché: lei, invece, non dovrà mai avere alcun sospetto. Perché è una donna… diversa da ogni altra.  
E’ in gamba, molto in gamba, e lo era anche a scuola, quand’era solo una ragazzina.  
Quando il vecchio Malocchio me l’ha proposta come compagna nelle mie missioni, l’ho letteralmente mandato al diavolo, quel pazzo!  
Però, avevo già scartato qualsiasi precedente compagno e, anche se a malincuore, devo ammettere che, in qualche raro caso, un compagno può essere utile.  
Malocchio era così sicuro ed orgoglioso di lei, che mi sono rassegnato ed ho provato a lavorare con quella pivellina.  
Beh… devo dire che è stata proprio una piacevole sorpresa: mai trovato prima un compagno tanto affidabile, capace ed intelligente.  
E’ bello lavorare con Alhyssa, così piacevole,   anche se certo lei non se lo immagina neanche lontanamente.  
E da quella notte, quando incontrammo Tracy, ho lavorato esclusivamente con lei.  
Ed è già passato quasi un anno…  
   
   
Quella notte Tracy si è improvvisamente materializzata davanti a noi, mentre stavamo rientrando dalla missione. La reazione di Alhyssa è stata perfetta, come sempre: era lì, al mio fianco, attenta e pronta alla lotta. Poi ho intravisto quei lunghi capelli rossi, ed ho capito che il Mangiamorte davanti a me poteva essere solo lei: la sorella di Beryll. Mi sono sentito… perduto… quando mi ha urlato:  
\- Beryll… l’hai uccisa maledetto! E’ stata solo colpa tua: lei ti amava!  
Il viso di Beryll era di nuovo davanti a me per la prima volta dopo quindici anni, sempre con lo stesso disperato terrore negli occhi.  
Tracy ha alzato la bacchetta, non intendevo difendermi, volevo solo morire: finalmente era arrivato anche il mio turno. Ma la sua maledizione non mi ha mai colpito. Alhyssa ha agito con la velocità di un fulmine: mi ha buttato a terra e l’ha uccisa al posto mio. Poi mi ha guardato. Forse si aspettava che la ringraziassi, ma non potevo.  
Ho sollevato il cappuccio di Tracy e l’ho guardata a lungo: stessi occhi, stessi capelli. L’ho presa tra le braccia, come non avevo mai potuto fare con la mia Beryll e, finalmente, ho potuto chiuderle gli occhi.  
Alhyssa mi guardava, molto impressionata: non poteva capire, non volevo che capisse.  
\- Andiamo, siamo in ritardo.  
Poche parole, sibilate con la mia odiosa durezza, la mia unica protezione, affinché lei continuasse a non capire e non osasse chiedermi spiegazioni.  
Non mi ha mai chiesto nulla, da quella notte. Anche lei è strana, difficile capire i suoi pensieri.  
   
   
Da allora ho lavorato sempre e solo con lei: anche quelle volte in cui, di solito, avrei scelto di andare da solo, l’ho voluta sempre con me. Anche se poi non facevo altro che trattarla male, rimproverarla, addirittura insultarla. E lei zitta, a sopportare tutto, ostinatamente. Sono sicuro che Alhyssa sa benissimo cosa penso di lei, anche quando i miei occhi la fulminano, solo per proteggere il mio cuore.  
E’ sempre stata così, anche a Hogwarts. Frequentava il terzo anno quando ho cominciato ad insegnare e, come tutti gli altri miei studenti, era un vero disastro.  
Perennemente con la testa fra le nuvole, leggeva una riga sulla lavagna e ne saltava due. Non avevo neppure bisogno di guardare l’aspetto della sua pozione per sapere dove aveva sbagliato.  
\- Sei distratta Signorina Keyleen, sempre troppo distratta. Non combinerai mai niente di buono in questo modo.  
Ero insopportabile, con lei come con tutti gli altri studenti, e lo sapevo benissimo.  
Ma avevo assolutamente bisogno di sentirmi odiato da tutti. Con lei, forse, ero anche peggio che con gli altri, ma solo perché era più in gamba d’ogni altro studente. Inoltre voleva diventare Auror quindi, per cominciare, doveva ottenere il massimo G.U.F.O e, con le buone o con le cattive, ma mi sentivo molto più predisposto con le cattive, l’avrei obbligata a tirare fuori tutta la sua grinta e a diventare la migliore. E così è stato, perché la stoffa l’aveva! Quando passavo a guardare le pozioni, nei calderoni, sapevo che la sua andava sempre bene. Ed anche lei ha ben presto capito che, più veloce era il mio passaggio accanto al suo paiolo, migliore sarebbe stato il voto. La sua pozione all’esame di M.A.G.O. era assolutamente perfetta: sapevo che era del tutto inutile guardare il contenuto del suo calderone.  
Però non le ho mai fatto neppure un minimo complimento, neanche quel giorno.  
Di cosa mai avevo paura? Forse che mi sorridesse?  
  
Quanto tempo è passato da allora: dieci anni ormai! Poi è arrivato anche il momento in cui ha chiaramente capito quanto apprezzassi la sua competenza in Pozioni.  
Quella volta mi sono trovato veramente nei guai: Lupin mi aveva avvisato, ma io sono fatto così! Non so proprio come ho potuto, con tutto quel veleno in corpo, tornare indietro. La forza della disperazione, forse. Volevo comunicare le mie informazioni, e poi avrei finalmente finito di soffrire. Ero felice di morire.  
Ma il destino ha voluto che quel giorno, di guardia, ci fosse proprio Alhyssa: l’unica persona di mia conoscenza in grado di preparare quell’antidoto.  
\- Devi preparare immediatamente l’antidoto! – le ho ordinato sgarbatamente.  
Mi ha guardato con gli occhi sbarrati:  
\- Tu sei pazzo: è uno degli antidoti più difficili da preparare. Andrò a cercarlo.  
\- Non c’è tempo, devi prepararlo tu! – ho sibilato.  
\- Ma non sono capace, a scuola avevi detto…  
\- Se c’è una persona capace di preparare questo antidoto, sei tu Alhyssa, solo tu.  
Intendevo farle un complimento, ma dal tono che ho usato, è suonato più come un insulto!  
\- Non mi ricordo… - ha mormorato spaventata, mentre guardava i segni del dolore sul mio viso.  
\- Ti darò io tutte le istruzioni. Ma sii veloce, non mi rimangono più di due ore.  
Finalmente ha annuito, non aveva alternative: sapeva perfettamente che la mia vita dipendeva solo da lei. Ed io sapevo quanto lei teneva a me.  
Facevo fatica a parlare, le fitte di dolore erano tremende. Non c’era la lavagna, ma credo di averle inciso la lista degli ingredienti e le relative istruzioni nella mente, da quanto la guardavo in profondità negli occhi. Scommetto che ora potrebbe preparare quell’antidoto per il resto della sua vita, senza avere la più piccola esitazione. Ma quel giorno, deve essere stata veramente dura per lei. Era pieno inverno, ma era madida di sudore per la tensione e la paura di sbagliare anche la più piccola cosa. Io la guardavo, semi adagiato su quel giaciglio sbrindellato, scosso dagli spasimi di dolore.  
\- Ho finito. – sussurrò quasi un’ora dopo.  
\- Dammelo! – le ordinai.  
\- Guarda almeno l’aspetto della pozione… prima. - mormorò spaventata.  
\- Non ce n’è bisogno, sei sempre stata bravissima in Pozioni, da quando hai deciso che volevi quel G.U.F.O.!  
Ecco: quello è stato il mio primo, ed unico complimento! L’antidoto era perfetto: come se lo avessi distillato io.  
   
Invece ora siamo qui, in questa scomoda nicchia. Comincia veramente a farmi male dappertutto: anche lei, poverina, non ce la fa più.  
So bene che ci sarebbe anche una posizione più comoda di questa: potremmo distenderci l’uno a fianco dell’altra, potrei abbracciarla…  
\- Distendiamoci ed abbracciami: è troppo scomodo così, non ce la faccio più!  - mormora sottovoce.  
\- Zitta!   
A volte mi stupisco di quanto sa essere tagliente la mia voce, quando voglio.  
Alhyssa ha perfettamente ragione, lo so.  
Ma mi sposto solo un po’ più in fondo e mi rannicchio ulteriormente per lasciarle una manciata di centimetri in più a disposizione.  
E’ meglio restare così: sufficientemente lontani.  
Si è spostata ed ora è esattamente di fronte a me.  
Come è bella, anche ora che mi sta guardando arrabbiata. Mi piacciono i suoi lunghi capelli castani che volano nel vento, le sue labbra sempre dischiuse in quel sorriso felice.  
Anche i suoi freschi occhi verdi sono sempre sorridenti, pieni d’ottimismo e di voglia di vivere.  
A volte ho l’impressione, non so, che vorrebbe essermi amica, o forse ben più che amica…  
Ma non posso permetterglielo: le tenebre che avvolgono il mio cuore non me lo consentono.  
Ho bisogno di essere odiato, è l’unico sentimento che merito, l’unico che posso fronteggiare e controllare.  
Però so che, qualche volta, anche se raramente, la fiamma che ancora brucia nel mio cuore trova la via per arrivare ai miei occhi, contro la mia volontà, per sussurrarle quanto è importante per me.  
Ormai ho capito che ha imparato a leggere nei miei occhi, e quando lei avrà compreso, io l’avrò perduta per sempre.  
   
   
Ecco, si sta nuovamente dimenando e sbuffa. Ora me lo chiederà di nuovo: è una richiesta più che logica.  
La fulmino con gli occhi per tentare di  bloccarla, ma parla lo stesso.  
\- Avanti, distendiamoci ed abbracciami che stiamo più comodi: non essere stupido, anche tu non ce la fai più!  
Ha indubbiamente ragione.  
Mi lascio sfuggire un sospiro, poi mi sposto e mi distendo, quindi la stringo a me, dolcemente.  
Non ricordavo più com’è bello averla tra le braccia, il suo corpo morbido e caldo, così vicino al mio!  
Come quella volta. Quando sono arrivato al quartier generale, quella sera, tutti la davano ormai per morta.  
Ma non io!  
 Mi sarei recato fino all’inferno per riprendermela. Così sono andato a strapparla dalle mani di Voldemort.  
Era conciata veramente male. L’ho tenuta fra le braccia per ore, cercando di tranquillizzarla, dopo averle curato le ferite, in attesa del momento giusto per fuggire e portarla in salvo.  
E quando è stata fuori pericolo, l’ho sgridata ed insultata come non mai prima d’allora.  
Sento il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, mentre il mio rimane congelato, in fondo a quel baratro di tenebra in cui l’ho seppellito quindici anni fa.  
Non posso amarti Alhyssa, non voglio amarti, non devo amarti!  
Eppure ti amo, disperatamente.  
Ma ho già perso Beryll, non potrei sopportare di perdere anche te: se avessi saputo rinunciare a Beryll, lei ora sarebbe viva.  
E per questo che sto rinunciando a te, perché ti amo più di quanto amassi Beryll.  
Ma perché il tuo cuore batte così forte, Alhyssa?  
Tu devi solo odiarmi…  
  

*     *     *

   
La nostra missione è finita. Sto camminando velocemente, come il solito, così non rimane alcuno spazio per le parole. Un tempo si lamentava sempre, ma ora ha imparato e mi segue rassegnata.  
Abbiamo ripreso le nostre scope e, con un rapido volo nella notte, siamo arrivati a quella lurida base, nei sobborghi di Londra.  
\- Vai a dormire ora. Ci penso io a trasmettere il messaggio.  
La mia solita voce odiosa per impedirle, ancora una volta, di scambiare due parole. Se ora lo facesse, so che crollerei: il suo profumo è ancora troppo intenso sulla mia pelle.  
\- Vuoi un tè?  
Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie, ma non devo girarmi a guardarla.  
 - Vai a dormire, ho detto. Domattina ho lezione a Hogwarts e ti sveglierò prestissimo.  
Non credo di poter riuscire a rendere la mia voce ancora più gelida di così.  
Vado ad inviare il messaggio. Quando tornerò lei sarà addormentata sul divano, come sempre. Ed io potrò avvolgerla in quella logora coperta e sfiorarle il viso con le dita, in una delicata carezza che lei non sentirà mai.  
Poi rimarrò a guardarla fino a quando il sonno non riuscirà a vincermi.  
E’ questo il motivo per il quale lavoro sempre con lei: per quella dolce carezza che non esiste. Ma il nostro lavoro sta diventando sempre più pericoloso, e quella mia carezza potrebbe costarle la vita.  
Dopo quindici anni, alla fine, ho imparato a rinunciare.  
Ho trasmesso il messaggio e sono tornato. Ma lei è ancora sveglia ed ha veramente preparato due tazze di tè.  
\- Vuoi un tè?  
Riconosco benissimo quel perfido sorrisetto beffardo che c’è in questo momento sul suo viso.  
Vorrei sculacciarla. Vorrei stringerla a me. Vorrei sentire ancora il suo profumo sulla mia pelle.  
Mi porge gentilmente una tazza, senza mai abbandonare il mio sguardo.  
\- Grazie.  
Prendo la tazza e mi accomodo sul divano.  
Quella parolina l’ha sconvolta ancora più di un insulto. Certo non mi aveva mai sentito pronunciarla.  
Si siede di fianco a me e beviamo in silenzio il nostro tè.  
\- Chi era… Beryll?  
Le mie mani tremano: non riesco a controllarle. Sapevo che questo momento, alla fine, sarebbe arrivato.  
Eppure non sono pronto.  
Non sarò mai pronto, veramente, per affrontare il mio passato.  
Mi limito a guardare il tappeto liso, mentre lei mi toglie la tazza dalle mani e l’appoggia a terra, di fianco alla sua.  
Le immagini di quella notte di quindici anni fa si rinnovano vivide intorno a me, con tutta la disperazione ed il dolore di allora.  
\- Severus?  
Le sue labbra hanno sussurrato piano il mio nome.  
La guardo, ma non la vedo: sono avvolto dalle tenebre dei miei ricordi.  
 - Ti prego dì qualcosa… - mi implora, scuotendomi per le spalle. – Mandami al diavolo, insultami. Quello che vuoi, ma torna in te, ti supplico.   
Sta quasi piangendo.  
Chiudo gli occhi e mi sfugge un sospiro. Perché non sei andata a dormire come ti avevo ordinato?  
Ora non ho più scelta: devo dirtelo.  
\- Beryll era la donna che amavo.  
Quindici anni che non pronuncio il suo nome, e la mia voce è solo un gelido sussurro.  
Non riesco più neppure a guardarti negli occhi, Alhyssa, ma grazie per essere riuscita a costringermi a ripetere ancora il suo nome.  
Chissà se, finalmente, riuscirò a piangere per la mia piccola Beryll.  
\- Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno. Non ho mai più pronunciato il suo nome da quella notte: quasi quindici anni fa.  
Vuole abbracciarmi.  
Devo assolutamente impedirglielo.  
\- No. Ora mi starai ad ascoltare. Fino in fondo. Così capirai.  
Capirai tutto, ed io sarò definitivamente perduto.  
\- Beryll aveva un anno meno di me ed era una Serpeverde purosangue. I suoi genitori erano Mangiamorte, tutti erano Mangiamorte nella sua famiglia. Tu hai ucciso sua sorella Tracy. Eravamo giovani e innamorati, avevo perso la testa per lei, al punto da diventare anch’io un Mangiamorte. Per amore suo.  
Quale insensata follia, il primo passo della nostra rovina.  
\- Ho fatto cose orribili, per circa due anni, insieme con lei. Cose che hanno quasi distrutto il nostro amore. Non potevo continuare a fare ciò che Voldemort voleva da noi, ne avevo ormai orrore. Ma non potevo lasciarla, non ci riuscivo. Non potevo vivere senza di lei.  
In quel tempo, il mio egoismo è stato più forte del mio amore. Credevo di non poter fare a meno di lei: quanto mi sbagliavo!  
Invece sono passati quindici anni, anche se non ho mai più, veramente, vissuto.  
\- Finalmente, dopo mesi di tentativi, di discussioni e di litigi, l’ho convinta a lasciare Voldemort. I suoi genitori erano stati uccisi pochi giorni prima dagli Auror: non voleva abbandonare sua sorella senza provare prima a convincerla. Così le disse cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Ma non fece mai il mio nome.  
\- Il marito di Tracy sentì tutto e la denunciò a Voldemort. Lui sospettò subito anche di me, ma non aveva alcuna prova. La sorte di chi tradisce Voldemort è terribile: lui volle che io fossi presente e partecipassi attivamente alla “cerimonia” per provargli la mia fedeltà.  
\- Non avevo nessuna, minima possibilità di salvare Beryll. Autodenunciarmi era assolutamente inutile: saremmo solo morti insieme tra mille torture. Ma se fossi stato tra i suoi torturatori avrei potuto fare l’unica cosa che mi era ancora possibile fare per lei: ucciderla senza farla soffrire.  
Beryll… Beryll… perdonami!  
Allora non ho neppure potuto chiederti perdono, ma è stato il mio ultimo, disperato gesto d’amore per te.  
 - Ho dato l’avvio alla cerimonia. Tutti sapevano che era la mia donna così nessuno si è stupito quando l’ho baciata. Le ho passato una capsula nella bocca. C’era un terrore enorme nei suoi begli occhi. Ma ha capito e ha subito rotto la capsula con i denti. Un veleno istantaneo, indolore. Non so se ha fatto in tempo a sentire che le ho detto che… l’amavo. Poi ho sollevato il mio pugnale… e gliel’ho conficcato a fondo nel cuore.  
Un bacio d’amore e di morte.  
Ecco, Beryll, finalmente riesco a piangere la tua inutile morte.  
Lacrime d’amore e di dolore.  
\- Pensavo che Voldemort avrebbe messo me al posto della vittima, in quell’orrenda cerimonia di tortura. Volevo soffrire. Era solo colpa mia se Beryll era morta, volevo soffrire e morire. Invece ha interrotto la cerimonia e mi ha tolto il pugnale di mano. Non ho mai saputo se ha capito quello che ho fatto e perché. Ma ha creduto alla mia fedeltà.  
\- Pochi giorni dopo ho lasciato Voldemort per andare da Silente ed ho cominciato la mia carriera di spia, dopo aver raggiunto l’apice di quella da assassino.  
Ecco, ora sono tornato al presente. Via le lacrime. Sono tornato ad odiarmi e a farmi odiare, soprattutto da te, Alhyssa, amore mio.  
\- Ecco chi sono Alhyssa, ora lo sai. E da domani non lavoreremo mai più insieme. Non voglio vederti mai più Alhyssa. E credo che tu sappia perfettamente il perché.  
Piangi mio dolce amore, ma soprattutto, odiami! Non amarmi, ti prego, ma solo dimenticami: perché l’unico mio modo di amarti… è saper rinunciare a te.  
Vorrei sorriderti, almeno per una volta.  
Ma non ricordo più come si fa.  
Troppe tenebre avvolgono ancora il mio cuore, e non posso permettere che la luce del tuo sorriso le dissolva.  
   
   
Ti sei rigirata per ore ed ore, su quel divano, prima di riuscire finalmente a addormentarti quando ormai albeggiava. Non abbiamo più detto una parola. Ma io ho pazientemente aspettato.  
Non potevo andare via senza guardarti un’ultima volta, senza sfiorare le tue labbra con le mie, per la prima volta.  
Un bacio per un amore che muore ed un bacio per un amore che non potrà mai nascere.  
\- Addio Alhyssa… ti amo!  
E mi è così facile piangere per te.  
   
   
  

FINE (?)  
  
---|---  
  
   
   



End file.
